rubiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Patterns
Patterns can make a bland Rubik's Cube a lot more exciting and if you memorize them, you can really impress your friends! In this article, there will be many patterns along with algorithms to show how to make patterns from a solved cube. (See Notation for what the sequences mean.) 3x3x3 Pattern Algorithms 'Checkerboard (Pons Asinorum)' L2 R2 F2 B2 U2 D2 (or) M2 E2 S2 'Twisted Checkerboard' F B2 R' D2 B R U D' R L' D' F' R2 D F2 B' 'Checkerboard of order 6 ' R' D' F' D L F U2 B' L U D' R' D' L F L2 U F' Checkerboard With T and U D2 R2 L2 F2 B2 (or) D2 M2 S2 'Stripes' F U F R L2 B D’ R D2 L D’ B R2 L F U F Middle Stripes (M F2 M2 B2 M) y (M F2 M2 B2 M) Pillars L2 R2 B2 F2 Rudicks Cube (M F2 M2 B2 M) y (M F2 M2 B2 M) D2 'Cube in a Cube' F L F U' R U F2 L2 U' L' B D' B' L2 U 'Cube in a Cube in a Cube' U’ L’ U’ F’ R2 B’ R F U B2 U B’ L U’ F U R F’ Cube in a Cube in a Cube With Exchanged Rings B’ U’ B’ L’ D B U D2 B U L D’ L’ U’ L2 D 'Cross' U F B' L2 U2 L2 F' B U2 L2 U 'Plummer's cross' R2 L' D F2 R' D' R' L U' D R D B2 R' U D2 'Anaconda' L U B' U' R L' B R' F B' D R D' F' 'Python' F2 R' B' U R' L F' L F' B D' R B L2 'Black Mamba ' R D L F' R L' D R' U D' B U' R' D' 'Green Mamba ' R D R F R' F' B D R' U' B' U D2 'Female Rattlesnake ' U2 D' L2 D B U B' R' L2 U2 F U' F R 'Male Rattlesnake' R' F' U F' U2 R L2 B U' B' D' L2 U2 D 'Female Boa ' R U' R2 U2 F D2 R2 U' D' R D' F' 'Male Boa' F D R' U D R2 D2 F' U2 R2 U R' 'Six spots' E M E M E M E M (or) E M E' M' 'Orthogonal bars' F R' U L F' L' F U' R U L' U' L F' 'Six T's' F2 R2 U2 F' B D2 L2 F B 'Six-two-one ' U B2 D2 L B' L' U' L' B D2 B2 'Exchanged peaks' F U2 L F L' B L U B' R' L' U R' D' F' B R2 'Two twisted peaks ' (F B' or S') U F U F U L B L2 B' U F' L U L' B 'Four twisted peaks ' U' D B R' F R B' L' F' B L F R' B' R F' U' D 'Exchanged chicken feet ' F L’ D’ B’ L F U F’ D’ F L2 B’ R’ U L2 D’ F 'H pattern' U2 R2 L2 F2 B2 U2 R2 L2 F2 B2 'Superflip' U R2 F B R B2 R U2 L B2 R U' D' R2 F R' L B2 U2 F2 OR (M' U M' U M' U M' U x y') x 3 India's and Sierra Lone's Flags L R' U D B D2 B2 D' NOTE: START WITH BLUE IN FRONT AND WHITE ON TOP; IT WILL NOT WORK OTHERWISE. SIERRA LEONE' FLAG WILL BE UPSIDE DOWN; IT SHOULD BE BLUE, WHITE AND GREEN ON THE WHITE SIDE, SO TURN IT AROUND (y2) FOR THE FLAG RIGHT SIDE UP. YOU WON'T SEE THE CIRCLE-SUN THING FOR THE INDIAN FLAG.) Three Edge Switch F', L', B', R', U', R, B, L, F, U for clockwise (F', L', B', R', U', R, B, L, F, U) x 2 for counterclockwise Two Dots on Four Sides Without Single Dot (D2 R2 L2 F2 B2) x 2 OR (D2 M2 S2) x 2 Two Dots on Four Sides With Single Dot R2 U D F2 B2 U D L2 Two Dots on Two Sides U2 L2 R2 D2 L2 R2 Ying Yang R L B F R L U’ D’ F’ B’ U D Twisted Ying Yang L R F B U’ D’ L’ R’ 4x4x4 Patterns Two centres swapped (this is possible only on even-order cubes); not very interesting in itself, but a possible basis for other patterns. Has anyone got an algorithm? Checkerboards and stripes. F2b2 U2d2 L2r2 Cube in a cube in a cube in a cube. 5x5x5 Patterns The following are all possible; if anyone knows an efficient algorithm for any of these, please add it. Super Pons Asinorum L2M2R2 U2E2D2 F2S2B2 or l2r2 u2d2 f2b2 Cube in a cube in a cube in a cube in a cube Dots. The U face is the logo of the Royal Air Force and of The Who. Six rings to rule them all! Four-dot pattern Another four-dot pattern Crosses B22 F22 D2' B22 F22 D22 L22 R22 U2' L22 R2' B22 F22 U22 B22 F22 U22 R2' Saltires Four diamond checkerboards. Six diamond checkerboards. Four diamonds. Six diamonds. Pyramorphix Patterns Impossible Patterns Unfortunately, some desirable patterns turn out to be impossible. The two below were both featured as jokes on badges (captioned "Try this one!") in the 1980s. Impossible1.png|Impossible due to positional parity Imposssible2.png|(the stripes outline a tetrahedron) Impossible due to corner twist Gallery Checkerboard.jpg|Checkerboard Pretty Crystal.png|Pyraminx Crystal (in Ultimate Magic Cube) showing the equivalent of the Checkerboard pattern|link=Pyraminx Crystal Cubecat-yongjun-fenghuolun-hot-wheel-3x3x3-magic-cube.jpg|I guess that's why they call it the Windmill Cube... (apologies to Elton John) xchecks.svg|Even the X-Cube can get in on the fun.|link=3x5x5 Super X-Cube helicopter-dots.svg|Dots on a Helicopter Cube. (Red is opposite white, yellow opposite orange and green opposite blue.) Fishinorum.svg|Fisher Cube version of the Pons Asinorum Sources *http://www.cflmath.com/Rubik/patterns.html Category:Cubes Category:How to